House of Lemonade Mouth
by XXLighty the FOXxx
Summary: Lemonade Mouth is headed to House of Anubis at Mel's request, staying at a boarding school, no pairings right now, I'll work on that. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, welcome to my new Lemonade Mouth story. A crossover that just _had_ to be written in my opinion, a Lemonade Mouth/House of Anubis crossover fanfic. So, yeah, it's a multi chapter fic, something I'll be updating when I feel like it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>

_No one's POV:_

Stella came running down the hallway of the music hall, ready to share her news with her band. "Hey, Stella, what took you so long?" Olivia asked as she slowed down on the stage.

"Well. Mel called. He wants to invest in a bording school in England, but he doesn't know yet." Stella started.

"So, why'd he call you?" Scott asked.

"Let me finish! He wants _us_ to go to the bording school and check it out." Stella explained.

"But, isn't it expensive?" Wen asked.

"All expenses paid."

"What about our parents? I don't think my dad's going to want me going to England for who-knows how long." Mo asked.

"Well, that's something you'll have to work out with him."

"I don't know Stella, England? What's this place called any ways?" Charlie put in.

"House of Anubis."

"So, we are going to an England boarding school, named after an Egyptian god?" Olivia asked.

"Yep, only for a couple months. Then we get to come back to Arizona."

"I'm in." Olivia said unexpectedly. She was usually one of the last to agree, not the first.

"Really?" Stella asked shocked.

"It sounds like fun." Olivia shrugged.

"Im in too." Scott said, quickly followed by Wen. Just Mo and Charlie left.

"I guess, what harm can it do?" Charlie said.

"Sweet!" Stella yelled, her voice echoing in the Music Hall. Everyone turned to Mo.

"I guess I can try." And so, Lemonade Mouth would be headed to HoA. Stella called back Mel and gave him the answers the next day.

-**HoA, no POV**-

"Yes. OK, I'll let him know." Mr. Sweet said to Mel. He hung up the phone and dialed Victor's office phone. A few rings later, he picked up the phone.

"What?" He growled.

"Victor, Saturday, six new students are coming to Anubis House for a couple of months." Sweet said a little nervously.

"Oh, great." Victor mumbled. "Alright. Goodbye." He said hanging up the phone and walked down stairs, where his nine annoying students were sitting around.

"Good news." He said as they turned to look at him. "Saturday, six new students are coming to Anubis House. They are Americans." He said unhappily.

"Not another American." Patricia groaned.

"Hey! I take that offensive, Patricia." Nina said beside her.

"Well, get used to it, they'll only be here a couple of months." He grumbled, turining to go back up the steps.

"Sorry about that, Nina." Patricia said. "The accent gets annoying after a while.

"Oh, and I don't get annoyed by the British accents?"

"Touche."

-**Friday Night**-

"So, Trudy, who are these new kids?" Amber asked as her and Nina were cleaning up from dinner.

"Oh, they're in this band, Lemonade Mouth." She said.

"Lemonade Mouth? What kind of band name is _that_?" She said.

"Amber, you'd be surprised. They're actually really good." Nina said.

"So, who _are_ they?" she asked, frustrated.

"Wait till we're done, and I'll show you." She sighed.

"Alright. Fine."

**-Later in Amber and Nina's room.-**

"This." She showed Amber the latest Lemonade Mouth video from You Tube. "Is Lemonade Mouth."

"Yeah, they're pretty good." Amber said, after 'Determinate' stopped playing.

"Nina, look at that." Amber said, pointing at a video.

It said, _Off to England_ from theOfficialLemonadeMouth. Nina clicked on it, and it was press interveiwing the six band members, about coming to House of Anubis.

"No way. These people really are sort of famous, huh?" Amber asked.

"Guess so, well, it's almost ten, we should be going to sleep now." Nina said, shutting her laptop.

**-The next morning, Stella's POV-**

Ok, House of Anubis looked pretty big, as did Anubis House, the place we'd be staying, with nine other kids. I was excited, this was really cool for the six of us to get away from Mesa High and everything else.

As the car stopped, I got out with the band. As we stepped forward, the door opened, showing the inside of the house, it was big, there were people about our age sitting around on furniture. A women in about her thirties stood in front of us.

"Come on in. I'm Trudy, this is Mara, Amber, Fabian, Nina, Patricia, Joy, Mick, Jerome, and Alfie. Victor is up in his office." she said, pointing to everyone in turn.

"Hey, we're Lemonade Mouth. I'm Stella, this is Olivia, Wen, Charlie, Mo, and Scott."

"Hi." The blone girl, Amber said, excitedly.

"Welcome to Anubis House." A dark voice came from the top of the steps.

"Oh. Victor." Trudy said, jumping a litlle bit. ***I HATE how Victor does that little pop up outta no where thing, but it wouldn't be HOA without it...***

I don't know about anyone else, but these british accents were getting slightly annoying to me.

-Nina's POV-

"So, what's Arizona like?" I asked Stella as everyone finished unpacking.

"Hot." Stella said.

"So, why are you guys here? Not to be rude or anything." Amber asked.

"Mel, as in Mel's Lemonade, wants to invest in House of Anubis, but he wanted the six of us to check it out first." She explained.

"Oh. That's cool. Hey, if you don't mind, we kinda have to go." I said, awkwardly. I'd called a Sibuna meeting, odd, because, since Prom, the mystery has been over. Something felt odd, like there was more to it. So, Amber and I went out to the clearing in the woods, where everything started.

"Ok, Nina, what's all this about?" Patricia asked a bit annoyed as we joined Alfie, Jerome, Fabian, her, and Joy. Yes, we brought Joy into Sibuna.

"The mystery." I said.

"Nina. The mystery is over. It ended in spring, remember? The night of Prom?" Patricia pointed out.

"I know. But I feel like, I don't know, there's something else. After all, Rufus is still out there, the elixier is out there somewhere. There's something more to the mystery that we're missing." I said.

"You think it has anything to do with the new kids?" Fabian asked.

"No, I don't think."

"Then, what is it?" Alfie said.

"I don't know."

"Well, if anyone finds anything, call a Sibuna meeting." Amber shrugged.

"I guess that's all we can do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A bit of a cliffy, nothing really exciting. So, yeah. Joy is back at Anubis House. And since the school doesn't have a name, it's going to be House of Anubis, and the house is Anubis House.**

**Rooms are like dis:**

**downstairs:**

**1: Mick and Fabian**

**2: Jerome and Alfie**

**3: Wen and Charlie**

**4: Scott and ? *we'll get him later.***

**Upstairs:**

**1: Patricia and Mara**

**2: Nina and Amber**

**3: Joy and Stella *wow, that should be interesting.***

**4: Mo and Olivia**

**What will I do next? Will Lemonade Mouth find out about Sibuna? Why am I asking you people these questions?**


	2. AN and Sneak peek

Hi guys! It's me, Lemonade Mouth 12, obviously. So, I'm having a _huge_ Lemonade Mouth writer's block. I really want to get Chapter Two up, really, I do, but I only have 4 KB and most of my chapters range from 8-12 KB. I'll give you what I have so far later. But, I wanted to make an announcement.

I'm going back to school in less than one week. Next Wednesday, I will officially be a Seventh Grader. And, I'll have _even __**less**_ time to write than I do now. Especially over this week. Tomorrow I'm supposed to go see the new Spy KIDS movie, and I am excited for that, but it'll be a sorta all day thing. Not much time for writing tomorrow.

Saturday, I want to go to the County Fair, so, once again, not much time to write. Sunday I'll probably be forced to go school shopping. Monday, not sure. My dad will most likely drag me to my grandma's. And I sleep till like, 1:00. I don't get a lot of time to write. Tuesday is my last day of freedom, so I'm going to try to have someone stay at my house Monday night. I will try to double/triple the size of Chapter Two, and get the full thing posted before I go to school.

PLUS I'm writing a different story on my other account, Lightning the Fox 123, formerly known as Splashstar 123. It's about my warriors charatcter, Splashheart/star, and her life. I'm almost done with it, maybe 2 or 3 more chapters left.

And next weekend won't get writing at all, because, I have a movie to watch. And I'll probably have homework. So, back to the Hell hole in five days! WAAAAHHHHHH! No, I only put up with school 'cuz my friends mean a lot to me, and I usually only see them at school. Two days ago, I had orientation, and I saw all my friends, I missed them so much, but you guys don't care about me, just my story, so, my next announcement:

Anyone want to help me with this story? Anyone can pitch me ideas, and I WILL give you credit for the idea. But, does someone want to co-write it with me? I'm checking your stories if you do want to help, because I want to know who I'm working with. If you're intersted, PM me, we'll talk.

Goodnight, good morning, or good afternoon, depending on where you live. For me, it's 1:00 AM. So, Here's what I have for Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2:**

_**Olivia's POV**_

"Where do you think they all went?" I asked as most of the other Anubis house kids left.

"They did this _all_ the time last year." Mara said.

"Yeah, first it was Nina, Fabian, and Amber, then Patricia started going, then Alfie, then Jerome, and then this year Joy started too. We don't know why or what they're doing." Mick explained.

"Oh. Aren't you ever curious?" Stella asked.

"Well, yeah, but we're not going to get in their faces about it." Mara said.

"Oh."

"So, what's it like back in America?" Mara asked us, changing the subject.

"Well, it's pretty much like here, except our school is a public school, not a boarding school." I said.

"Oh. What's it like being in a band?" Mick asked.

"It's totally a lot of fun. We write songs, perform them, write more, perform more, goof off constantly." Stella said, making us laugh.

"It's true. We're always goofing around." I agreed.

"Oh, do you all write songs together, or does one person write them?" Mara asked us.

"Well, usually Olivia and Wen write them together. Olivia's helped me write one. And Wen's helped Stella write one." Mo said.

"So, enough about us, what's it like here?" Charlie asked them.

"Well, Victor's this super strict guy that makes us be in bed at ten every night. If he catches you around the house after ten, you're pretty much dead." Mick said.

"At school we have to wear uniforms. You've probably already figured that out, though." Mara added.

_Oh no. Stella's going to be trying to change this school, too._ I thought as she said that.

"You guys don't have freedom of expression anywhere?" Stella said.

"Guess not. It's not that bad though." Mara said.

"Are you kidding me? You should be allowed to wear whatever you want to school!" Stella yelled.

"Stella! Calm down. You can't change everything." I pointed out.

"Wrong. We can change the world, Olivia. Lemonade Mouth is people's voice, remember that? We changed our school, why can't we help theirs, too?" She said.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't, just that it may not be the best idea." I defended myself.

"Why not?" Stella asked.

"Guys, don't fight." Wen said.

"Seriously, come on, Stell, you can't change _everything_, if they're fine with how they're school is, leave it be." Mo said.

"Alright, fine." She said. The door opened then and the others all came in.

"Hi guys." Nina said.

"Hi." we all said.

"Anything happen while we were gone?" She asked.

"No, but where _were_ all of you." Victor asked, scaring everyone.

"Out." Patricia said.

"Where." He demanded.

"In the woods. Anything else you want to know?" She asked sarcastically.

He said nothing, just turned and disapeared down to his office again.

* * *

><p>So, that's all I got. Lemonade Mouth is going to rock the UK while they are there, and someone will come from Mesa High, and someone will get kidnapped by Rufus. What can I say, I like writing stories where someone gets kidnapped. I have a terrible mind. :( And, I'm out!<p>

(yup, new signature! New fursona, new signature, it's all connected!)

~Lightning


	3. AN

Hi, it's me, Lemonad Mouth 12. I just wanted everyone to know that this story is done. I'm so sorry! But, if you liked this, me and alloutgirl are re-writing it. I have ideas, and she has ideas too. My ideas are: (And, if they don't end up there, oh well!)

Lemonade Mouth is on tour with 2-3 groups of people. I only have two ideas for the other bands: BTR, and Mudslide Crush.

The reason for that is my sister wants to go see Mindless Behavior, who is on tour with other bands, so that's where I got that from. BTR and LM would be the headlining. And Mudslide Crush (and I'm thinking another Nick chacracter, maybe Jo from BTR the show, or, well, that's all I can think of.) It doesn't matter WHAT I put here, cuz we haven't started talking about it yet! But, I DO know that the band's will all end up at the boardingschool, because it is a different version of this one!

What _I'd_ like to do with that story is LM and BTR are going on tour together, Jo quits the movies and goes on this tour because I need Jendall. They need another opener and they, on an emergency last minute resort, take MC. Oh, and I'm abvievating. LM is Lemonade Mouth, BTR is Big Time Rush, and MC is Mudslide Crush. Jo is well, Jo. But, I'm willing to get rid of these, I don't care. We're working together on this, so, yeah. And we're both in school, so, yeah, that cuts away like 8 hours of time to work.

* * *

><p>And I need to vent, you may skip this if you want: (I'd Really appreciate it if you helped, though. I need it)<p>

Yeah, so I've been friends with a girl at school since 2004(5? I can't remember), well, since Pre School. And in 2nd grade, we drifted apart. In 3rd grade, we wern't even friends anymore. I feel like I'm dying inside now. I'm in 7th grade. I've gone 2nd-3rd grade almost friend less because that was my only friend. Then I met my friend Gabbi(or gabbimakerofvideos/gabbimakerofpics/FuzzyFUZZ) and my crack in my heart started to heal. I don't have a real crack in my heart. It feels like it though. Then Logan came into our picture of friendship in fifth grade/sixth grade. BUT me and Gabbi fought a lot last year. I made more friends as well last year, though, and I'm at a total of like 10(?). That crack in my heart is still not healed. If any of you are friends/subscribers of mine on youtube, the kitty speedpaint I'm about to put up is me and her. I have been listening to Daughtry, and my heart is breaking because the song September reminds me exactly of our friendship. Yes, a friendship break up leaves more scars than a bf/gf break up. The first friend I ever made was also the first friend I ever lost. I'm a tougher girl, and I'm on the verge of tears. The sad thing is, I try to move on, live in the moment, but I can't. My brain wants to move forward, but my heart's still stuck in the past. We talked about it for a few minutes last year, and I wasn't hurting anymore, now it's back. We carried on a conversation on Friday, and I felt ok. The thing is, I can't work up the courage I had last year to talk to her about it again. I'm closer to friends than I am my own family, so this is like losing a family member. In my opinion, family is those you care about, so my friends are my extended family. I _need_ them, or I wouldn't be here. I wan't this damn pain to go away already! I barely get to see my best friend, we have 0 classes together, and when I do, it's like 2 minutes at the most, because our school sucks. They don't let you sit where ever at lunch, so, yeah. If someone knows how to make my pain go away, please tell me, I'll continue this story if it works, just please help me! The pain hurts so much, I understand why people cut themselves now! I would never resort to that though. PLEASE, I AM LITERALLY BEGGING YOU TO HELP ME! Plzzzzzz :'( I need your help, this pain is unbearable! I'm afraid if I talk to anyone about it, I'll burst into tears. I don't want to be known as the 7th grader who cries over nothing. I honestly don't care, but, I still don't want to cry at school, and that's like the only place I see my friends. I don't want anyone to worry about me, so I keep it together arund people, but I'm about to fall apart into a thousand little pieces. Someone please help me! If you know how to help, even talking to you about your own problems sorta like this, we can help eachother about it. If anything like this has happened to you, PM me, I WILL help you, I know how you feel, and I want to help. I literally feel like I'm falling to pieces and everyone fails to see it because I glue myslef together so strongly. On the outside I'm like everyone else, I'm a kind of nerd I guess. A's and B's, Enrichment, glasses(that's because I need them to see). And my ex-bestfriend is one of the more popular students now. I don't know how I'll make it six more years in the same school as her. I already feel like I'm falling apart. I don't think I can keep this up forever. My heart feels like it weighs 100 pounds right now. I don't know how to get over this pain. I've been venting for half an hour, I think it's time to stop. I'm going to try to talk to Gabbi about it over the weekend, maybe, maybe, I'll start feeling better. I hope so, it's killing me slowly from the inside.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry about the SUPER long Venting. I needed to put my feelings out.<p>

~Lightning


	4. New Story rewrite of this

Hey, alright, I know I died off on Fanfiction for like, what, about a month? Yeah, we'll go with that. Well, I checked my E-mail account for this Fanfic account, I got soo many favorites and subscriptions from THIS story alone, that I decided to re-do it on my own. I'm going to leave this one up, the new one will be called _House of Stars_ or _House of Rockstars_, probably just stars, because I want to put 4-5 different things into it. _Big Time Rush_ for sure, _Lemonade Mouth_ obviously, _House of Anubis_ (durr, for the last two, the original was a crossover of the 2!), and possibly _iCarly_, and maybe even _Victorious._ I wanted to put in another Disney show, but all the one's I like that would fit with the title, probably wouldn't fit to the story. Ok, I decided while writing this very note that, all five will be in the story. :)

Plot:

Big Time Rush is going on concert with their co head liners, Lemonade Mouth, and the openers, Mudslide Crush, and some kids from Hollywood arts. The kids of iCarly are out at a British boarding school with houses named after Egyptian gods. Meanwhile, the kids at Anubis house are still trying to figure out the next step of the mystery. When the tour buses break down in Liverpool, England, the bands enroll at the very same boarding school as the iCarlys (P.S. There will be other houses, not just Anubis). The mystery heats up when all of the houses become involved when individual mysteries in the houses merge together.

That's all I got so far. Don't worry, I'll actually write the story soon, and I hope to have it up by Monday. I'm hoping to get it done today. I wanted to write with alloutgirl, but we haven't been in contact since the middle of August, so, yeah... I will have Chapter 1 up very soon, so keep watch! :)


End file.
